cheyennefandomcom-20200214-history
Julesburg
Cheyenne and Smitty assume alternate identities to help settlers recover their stolen cattle in the lawless town of Julesburg. Julesburg-settlersmeeting-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne and Smitty meet with settlers who took a wrong turn. Shootingcontest-julesburg.jpg||linktext=McCanles forces Bodie into being a target in a shooting contest. Tscott.jpg||linktext=Tommy mourns his brother's death. Cheyenneholdsthebadguys-julesburg.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne holds off McCanles' men. Episode Notes * This is the second of three episodes where Cheyenne's sidekick Smitty appears. * This episode likely takes place in 1868 when historic Julesburg was during its infamous lawless period, and Wyoming became a territory of the US. Real World References * Cheyenne mentions Williams' cattle were stolen on the Overland Trail, a wagon trail and stagecoach line which was a real transportation route used in the 1860s, and for a time by the Pony Express. * The document on Jeremy Barnes' desk under McCanles' fake bill of sale is a handwritten copy of the Declaration of Independence. Continuity Nitpicks * As they ride away in the final scene, Cheyenne says, "Take care of yourself, Tommy." and Smitty says, "So long. We'll be seein' you." but if you look closely you can see neither actor's lips are moving. Plot Cheyenne and Smitty come across a lost wagon train of settlers and their cattle. The pair agree to guide the settlers to nearby Fort Laramie so they can hire a guide to take them to the Wyoming territory. That night, rustlers attack and cause a stampede. One of the settlers, a Smith and Wesson gun salesman named Morton Scott, is trampled and killed. Cheyenne tackles and captures one of the rustlers, but the others get away with the entire herd. Figuring the rustlers will head to the nearest town, Cheyenne and Smitty head to Julesburg, the former on horseback and the latter in the covered wagon that belonged to the now deceased gun salesman. To help them investigate the robbery, Smitty will impersonate Scott while Bodie will pretend to be a cattle buyer. On their way, the pair discover that young Tommy Scott has stowed away on the wagon. To keep from being left behind, Tommy tells them he's well-versed in his late brother's sales materials and can help Smitty pull off the ruse. Cheyenne and Smitty pull into town separately. Cheyenne finds the stolen cattle and Smitty runs into the man who stole them: McCanles, the self-appointed boss of the town. Getting the cattle out of McCanles' clutches is going to be a challenge since the cattle broker's wife, Jeremy Barnes, doesn't appear likely to help and Wilfred the cattle broker is in McCanles' pocket. Jeremy softens a bit when she starts a friendship with tearful Tommy who is still sad about his brother's death. While she comforts him in Smitty's hotel room upstairs, Tommy lets the reason why he's sad slip out, forcing Cheyenne and Smitty to explain the truth to her. They have stolen the fake bill of sale to the settlers' cattle, which means McCanles can't sell the herd to her husband. Jeremy is angry about being lied to and goes back downstairs. However, she has no intention of helping McCanles; he's been harassing her and Wilfred for a long time. She interrupts her husband and McCanles celebrating and tells them the deal has fallen through due to the missing bill of sale. Enraged, McCanles threatens both Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, but Cheyenne intervenes and the couple are able to escape before the bullets start flying. McCanles' men force Bodie back upstairs. A tense stakeout begins. The next morning, Smitty and Tommy go downstairs under a flag of truce. Still thinking Smitty is a gun salesman, McCanles and his men empty their weapons to try out new bullets that Smitty offers. When their guns are empty, Smitty draws on them. Cheyenne joins him and the situation looks resolved until another of McCanles' men shows up and a fight ensues. Wilfred finally steps up to defend his wife and shoots the menacing McCanles. Cheyenne and Smitty dispatch the others. The day -- and the cattle -- are saved. Cheyenne and Smitty say a final goodbye to the Barnes, trusting Tommy to their care and leaving Julesburg in better shape than they found it. Quotes "Haven't you got anything better to do?" "Yep, I could pull the trigger." :''- A rustler doesn't appreciate Smitty's close way of holding him at gunpoint.'' "Not much of a hand at poker. Gave it up two years ago. Had three of a kind and a feller beat me out with two sixes." "Two sixes?" "They had a pearl handle." :''- Smitty tells McCanles why he isn't interested in poker.'' Purchase Cheyenne Season 1 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com __FORCETOC__ Category:TV Episode Category:Season One Category:Cattle Drive Category:Fistfight Scene Category:Featured Article Category:Real World References